High School, it's hard
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: Ziva came to the us when she was 3, she became Jeanne and Tony's best friend almost immediately, when they started high school, four years in Tony and Jeanne start dating. When Ziva finds out, she starts to become distant and starts to hang out with the geeks of the school. Abby, Tim, and Jimmy. When Tony realizes what has happened…will he risk his popularity to save Ziva?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ziva came to the us when she was 3, she became Jeanne and Tony's best friend almost immediately, when they started high school, four years in Tony and Jeanne start dating. When Ziva finds out, she starts to become distant and starts to hang out with the geeks of the school. Abby, Tim, and Jimmy. When Tony realizes what has happened…will he risk his popularity to save Ziva from humiliation? Or let her sink and hit rock bottom? (McGiva, Tiva, Mcabby. OH and No I don't hate Abby, Tim and Jimmy, just a story!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and a few characters that you all probably never heard of on the show.

…

Ziva walked down the so familiar high school to the gym where cheer practice was being held. They need to get the routine down before the game, which was a week away. "Ziva!" Jeanne yelled from her place next to EJ. Ziva tossed her hair over her shoulder and sprinted towards them.

"Hey-" Ziva was cut off by Tony walking over and kissing Jeanne. Ziva was speechless when they pulled apart. She didn't know when 'they' had happened. "Um…I will start the routine…Tony, vanish!" Ziva said walking to the front; she was cheer captain of course! Ziva didn't live that her best friends were dating and didn't tell her…but she was also hurt because Jeanne knew she liked Tony. When Ziva looked at Jeanne she seen a evil smirk pasted on her face.

"Let me watch!" Tony whined. Ziva gave him one of her death stares that would make someone practically drop down dead. Tony then put his hands up and walked away. "Positions!" Ziva yelled. She looked over her shoulder at Tony. He had that goofy grin that you get when you get a text, a hug, a note, a call, or a kiss from the one they liked. She thought Tony was hers…obviously not.

Everyone got into their positions and waited for Ziva's instructions. "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT!" Ziva yelled at them and walked then do their movements. "Erica!" Ziva said looking at the girl who was one of the strongest on the squad. "I need you in the back, the girls are off," Ziva told her. Erica smiled; she loved getting the attention from Ziva. It was rare that Ziva showed her appreciation since she was best friends with Jeanne but…today it seemed that Ziva was mad at her.

Erica switched spots with Meranda and got ready to start again. Ziva started yelling out the numbers again; once it seemed right Ziva restarted the routine then joined in. What they didn't know, was that Ziva was going to be changing the next up to be cheer captain to EJ. EJ worked her butt off while Jeanne just did what she was told and smiled.

…

"Tony, dude! I cannot believe you scored a date with Jeanne!" Ari, a friend of Tony's and Ziva's brother who has had this major crush of her since the fifth grade. He always bugged Tony to set them up but he never did…and now he knew why.

"I've been her friend since kindergarten, I knew she had to have some feelings for me," Tony said back then threw the foot ball at him. James caught it then looked at him with a questioning look. Tony knew what the look was for. "No, the reason I never set you two up wasn't because I had feelings for her…it was because, well, I couldn't have you dating her then hurting her," Tony said with a smile. Ari threw the ball back.

…

"You girls did great!" Ziva said then picked up her water bottle. She looked at Jeanne who was looking at Ziva with worry. She hadn't said one word to her since her little in-counter with Tony before practice. Ziva seemed ok on the outside, but she didn't know whether or not she was falling apart on the inside.

"Ziva!" Jeanne said stepping forward, she wanted to try and get a conversation going to see why Ziva was so…quiet. Well towards her anyway, Ziva had been yelling at the girls for the last hour. Ziva turned towards her and tilted her head letting her know to ask her question. "Why are you so quiet? Are you mad at me because I asked Tony out?" Jeanne asked.

"No, I am not mad at you! God, I am happy for you. I just need time to process, I will text you later," Ziva said then turned towards EJ. Who waited patiently next to her. EJ was now going to be here ride instead of Jeanne. She couldn't stand to be in the same car as her for a while.

"Wait! Where are you headed?" Jeanne asked. She looked at EJ, Ziva never once said anything to her about being friends with EJ, maybe another reason to question making her move on Tony.

"Um…EJ's staying at mine tonight, we are going shopping tomorrow…just me and her. I think I owe her for helping me the past few months, getting the girls in shape for the game," Ziva said then turn. "See you Monday!"

Jeanne stood there completely hurt by what Ziva had said "Just me and her". Just her and EJ, Ziva and EJ. Jeanne was being replaced, being replaced by EJ of all the people. She had to stop this madness, but how? Dump Tony? No, she wouldn't do that, she thinks she loves Tony. Jeanne tuned towards Michelle. "Did I just get dumped?" She asked.

Michelle made a small nod. "You did make a move on the guy she's liked since, like, the fourth grade J, she's not going to be happy about it. I wouldn't even be surprised if she kicked you off the squad with the power she has over you," Michelle said. She gave Jeanne a tight smile then walked around her then out of the house.

…

"Tony…you really want to be with Jeanne?" Ari asked hinting that he knew something that Tony didn't. He knew that Ziva liked him, and that this…would hurt his baby sister.

"Yeah, of course I do…why? Do you think she'll hurt me or that I should be with someone else?" Tony asked teasingly. He thew the ball at Ari. Ari shrugged his shoulders then threw it back. If only he knew. Ari thought then spoke.

"I have to go, Ziva and EJ should be home by now," Ari said grabbing his bag and making his way towards his guardians, Silverado. He waved good bye too Tony then left, he had to prepare himself for the waterworks of Ziva David. God how he hated seeing her cry, it was one of the most heart breaking things he has seen in his life…along with seeing Tali cry.

…

I know…the end of this chapter is a little rushed. But 2 reviews and I'll post chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva and EJ stumbled through the door laughing about something. "I cannot believe Jeanne did that!" EJ yelled. She looked over and seen that Ari was home. "When did your brother get so hot?" EJ whispered. Ziva fake gagged.

"NEVER!" Ziva whisper yelled then flung her gym bag to the floor. "Wanna what a movie? Tony lended me his burned copy of this is forty," Ziva said then cringed. She said his named again. Her eyes stung again with tears but she masked them.

"It's okay to cry," EJ said. EJ and her had been spending a lot of time together lately, Jeanne had been busy and well, EJ had been helping put the routine together."Maybe I should invite Tim and Abby over, y'know, a little more people to help get your mind off things," EJ said suggesting that she invite some of her geek friends over.

"I won't cry, he was never officially mine, I need to move on. And it might be good to get to know some more people, go ahead and call them," Ziva said then walked into the kitchen. She pulled out the fruit platter and juices. Along with the popcorn, chips and other unhealthy food and put it on the island.

EJ pulled out her phone and sent a text telling her to get the other's over to Ziva David's. God was that ever a surprise for her. In ten minutes they were all there. "So…which one of you is Jimmy and which one is Tim?" Ziva asked looking at the three geeks. The people she told herself she'd never talk to unless it was a class assignment.

"I'm Jimmy," The one with harry potter glasses and curlyish hair said. He smiled at Ziva like most guys did at school but there was a hint of fear in that smile. Ziva felt bad for making these poor people fear her. Ziva heard the door open.

"Ziva! Ari! Tali! Jenny and me are home!" Gibbs yelled from the front porch. Ziva smiled. Gibbs and Jenny took them in when it got too bad over in Israel for kids to grow up. Ziva's mom was great friends with Jenny Shepard and asked if she could take them. Jenny almost immediately said yes. So you could say they were like her parents.

"Welcome home mama, papa," Ziva said with a smile. Jenny and Gibbs had been away in Paris, for their honeymoon for the past two weeks. Ziva was the one who booked the plane tickets and rooms to make it a surprise for them, with help by Eli of course.

"Good to see you Ziver," Gibbs said giving Ziva a kiss on the cheek. "New friends?" He asked motioning towards the three people in the living room. Ziva nodded hesitantly with a smile. "Where's Jeanne?" He asked. God Gibbs had a lot of question. For a man of few words…he wanted to know a lot.

"We…she had a date," Ziva said then turn towards the strangers in the living room. "Let's head up too my room…shall we?" The other's nodded eager to see what Ziva's room was like, excluding EJ who had been in ther so many times their these past few months that she had a set of clothes in her drawers. "So…that makes the cute one Tim?" Ziva said once upstairs and secure in her room.

Tim blushed at the comment and Abby looked mad. Ziva never cared, she need to get over Tony, and fast. At least before spring fling that was happening in three weeks. She was suppose to ask Tony…but that was now out of the question. Why not ask Tim? He's cute, and would probably look good in a suit.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva, Tim, Abby, EJ, and Jimmy stayed up late into the night getting to know each other, but as the night got closer to day they all fell asleep. EJ was the first to wake up. She looked around trying to figure out where she was until she remembered the previous day where Ziva had found out about Jeanne and Tony. EJ felt really bad for her, Ziva had practically been in love with Tony since the fifth grade, she knew Jeanne could be a bitch, but she never knew she could steal her best friends man.

…

Tony and Jeanne sat in Tony's truck. "I seriously think she hates me," Jeanne said with tears in her eyes. She was losing her best friend because of something she didn't know. Tony used his hand to wipe the tears off her face.

"She doesn't hate you, it's probably just her time of the month," Tony said trying to cheer his crying girlfriend up. They were parked in the parking lot of the mall. He was suppose to take Jeanne dress shopping because Ziva and EJ bailed on her. Tony never thought of Ziva as one to ditch her best friend, but then again people change.

"Yes she does, she didn't talk to me at all in Cheer practice, and she said 'she and EJ were going shopping…just her and EJ' she told me our plans to get our spring fling dresses were off because of EJ," Jeanne said, that's when it hit her. She was being replaced by a loser. By another cheerleader on the squad.

"Let me talk to her, I'll try and get her to come around," tony said with a smile .

…

Ziva and the other's woke minutes after EJ and looked at the time, 1: 15 P.M. They over slept and now they had less time to go dress shopping. Damn them and having to stay up so late. They rushed to the car that Jenny and Gibbs had bought her as a birthday gift just two weeks ago. They drove to the mall, while Tim and Jimmy where dropped off at the library to get a head start on the assignment that was due on Friday of next week.

Ziva, EJ and Abby jumped out of the car and walked into the mall. Ziva didn't like shopping but she had too because well…if she didn't EJ or Jeanne would have forced her but maybe, she could forget about Jeanne now. Ziva didn't want anything to do with her, she felt as if it were childish but it was how she felt.

"Ziva!" EJ said pulling her into a dress shop with a smile. Abby followed the two girls into one of the most girlie-est shop she had ever been in. Ziva groaned, god how she hated shopping. "Go try this on!" EJ said shoving a pink short cocktail dress at her. Ziva groaned again but agreed and walked into the changing room.

..

Jeanne and Tony seen Ziva walk into the mall with EJ and what they knew of as a loser. "We can't let her drop her popularity for that, that GOTH!" Jeanne said panicking. She couldn't let Ziva do this too herself, yes she maybe replacing Jeanne with EJ but she couldn't let EJ drag Ziva down.

"Maybe she's just being nice," Tony said worried that Ziva was really replacing Jeanne now. Tony remember Ziva vowing to never talk to the goth, who hung out with a computer geek and scrawny little harry potter kid. They were the people that were picked on the most, and Ziva couldn't be spotted with them.

"Let's go!" Jeanne said getting out of the car and rushing into the mall, with Tony following.

…

"Ziva, at least try and be happy!" EJ said begging her. Ziva had the biggest frown on her face and it just got worst when she seen Tony and Jeanne walk through the doors of the store they were in. EJ turned to see what Ziva was looking at and instantly understood why Ziva had looked like she was going to cry for a millisecond.

"Ziva!" Jeanne said walking towards the three-o. Ziva cringed at Jeanne saying her name but put on the best smile she could master. Jeanne went to hug Ziva but Ziva walked back into the changing room. She got out of the dress and into her skinny jeans and black t-shirt.

"Hey," Ziva said awkwardly when she walked out. "Abby, EJ, Let's go," Ziva said then walked towards the door. EJ giving Jeanne dirty looks while Abby walked with them utterly confused on why they left when Jeanne and Tony, two people who Abby thought was Ziva's best friends.

…

Okay, I got a review telling me to give them a bit of their personalities, tell me if I did a good job on it. If not I will work on it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews again. PM me if you want to see the dress that Ziva tried on.  
Review, follow?  
XOXO-Chloe


	4. Chapter 4

"ZIVA!" Jeanne yelled finally getting up the courage to ask what was going on with her. Ziva turned around to look at the brunette. "What? You want to know why I am ignoring you? Want me to tell you? Figure it out," Ziva told her and turned towards the door and ran out of it. Knowing that Abby and EJ were following her.

When she was out, she went to the first store that she could see that held dresses. "What did Jeanne do?" Abby asked when she grabbed a black dress that flared out and stopped just above her knees. "That's cute," EJ told her imagining it being on Abby. "It is nothing, Abby, between me and Jeanne," Ziva told her and grabbed a blue, strapless dress, cover in floral print that stopped just above her knees.

"That would look so good on you Zi!" EJ exclaimed walking over to her. "You two go try on those dresses and I'll tell you whether to buy them or not," EJ suggested and smiled at the two girls. Ziva and Abby nodded to the girl in agreement and walked into the dressing rooms that was right next to the dresses.

EJ took a seat on the bench that was placed in front of the dressing rooms and waited. "EJ," She heard someone say. She turned around to see Tony standing there. "Why?" Tony asked looking at. "Why is Ziva ignoring Jeanne? Why is she ignoring me? Why is she throwing away her popularity to be hanging out with girl in black Abby?" Tony asked looking at EJ, scared to hear the answer.

"It's not my place to say, Jeanne knows, she just doesn't want to tell you and Ziva...she just doesn't want to tell you," EJ told him and heard the doors open. "You're so buying that Zi, it looks really really good on you," EJ said taking out her phone and snapping a picture. Ziva turned to look in the mirror and smiled. "Hello Tony, Goodbye Tony," Ziva said seeing him in the mirror.

Tony gave Ziva a slight nod then turned away. Ziva turning away Tony? Turning Tony away from looking at her in a dress that could make her look at her with a look of lust. Look of want, look of something EJ couldn't place. "You okay?" Tony hear EJ ask. "Why wouldn't I be?" He heard Ziva reply then the door shut to the dressing room.

...

"Jeanne, what did you do to make Ziva hate me too?" Tony asked walking into the food court where Jeanne sat eating a small ceasar salad. "Nothing that I, Oh my god," Jeanne said, realization finally hitting her. "I can't, I have to go," Jeanne said getting up and leaving him standing in the middle of the mall with a confused look on his face.

"I can't let her go down," Tony said to himself. He turned around and started walking towards where he last saw Ziva. "Ziva!" He yelled from the pretzel stand seeing Ziva leave RIO (A dress store). Ziva turned towards Tony only to be grabbed by the arm and haulled out to his truck. "What do you want?" Ziva asked when he finally let go of her. Ziva took three steps back. "Tell me the truth, why are you ignoring Jeanne and me?" Tony asked stepping into her personal space. "Figure. It out. Yourself," Ziva whispered and stepped back.

"Let's go," Tony said opening the passenger side door. "What?" Ziva asked looking at him. "Get in the car, I'm sort kind of kidnapping you," Tony told her, Ziva sighed not being able to say no to the look that Tony was pulling on her. "You are buying my shoe's," Ziva said all serious. Tony just smiled at her and closed the door running over to the driver side.

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked once they were on the road. "My place, movie's all day, no EJ, no goth chick, no nerds, just me and you," Tony told her. Ziva rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I want to spend today with you?" Ziva asked and texted EJ. "Kidnapped by Tony, not getting out of this. Sorry. XX -Zee'. Ziva looked out the window.

...

"Tony kidnapped her," EJ said laughing at the scene that had just occured. Tony running by, grabbing Ziva's arm and hauling her out of the mall with a dress in hand. "Or did she willingly go because I can no see why Ziva's mad at Jeanne. Jeanne is her best friend who is dating someone Ziva clearly loves!" Abby said cherryly. EJ just smiled at Abby.


	5. Chapter 5

Anyone wanting the pictures of the dresses. Send me a PM. Sorry for the inconvience.


End file.
